hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 111 Discussion
Sorry, Silva, I know you wanted to make this one but I couldn't wait. I'm just gonna be going over some points from the episode. Keep in mind, this isn't a review or oneof my Ramblings - although, it may turn into the latter at some point and if it does, I apologize - so let's just start with this. So, first off, we have Pitou sitting in the usual place, keeping his (I'm going to refer to Pitou as a male because that's how I see Pitou as) En surrounding the Palace or, at least, the area which the King allowed him. However, he notices something in the sky. It's too high up for him to see and so he concentrates his En to the sky. Up in the sky, two people jump from a giant bird and ride down on a dragon. The two people are Zeno and Netero. Zeno's dragon breaks off into thousands of arrow-like objects that rain down on the Palace. Pitou concentrates on Netero and avoids the arrows. After activating one of his abilities (I'm not too sure on his abilities other than the one he uses normally), which takes about ten seconds to strike after activating, he hears Netero say that he made a "bad move". As Netero makes his movements, time seems to stand still for Pitou as he can see each movement of Netero's. Then, we get a flashback of how Netero had managed to move so fast. Netero, when he was fourty-six (or something around that), was standing in the dead of Winter on a mountain, meditating for an answer. The answer he got was "gratitude". And so, to show his gratitude to the martial arts, he decided to do 10,000 punches a day. Each day, he would calm himself, worship, pray, ready himself, then punch. Day after day, season after season, year after year he would continue to do this. Until one day, after he finished his 10,000th punch, he noticed that the sun was still up. This only gave him more time to meditate. One day, he came down from the mountain and went into a dojo. After showing off his punch, the master of the dojo surrendered and asked to become a student of Netero's. Back in the present, after Netero had finished his movements, he unleashed an attack that could not be dodged and sent Pitou flying. Pitou activated Doctor Blythe to stop himself from flying who knows how far. As Pitou falls to the ground, he looks on the Palace that is under seige from the arrows. At Midnight, the infiltration team makes their move. As they move to the front of the stairs, they see something the didn't expect: Youpi. And that's it for the episode. Even though it didn't seem like it, it was an intense episode. It was nice seeing some of Netero's backstory. Oh, and we have an approximate age for Netero. I didn't mention this in the recap, but the Narrator said that he was about Sixty when he mastered his punching and challenging the dojo happened about six decades ago. So, going by that, Netero is 120! Holy crap. Zeno was not kidding when he said that Netero was a geezer while he was still a baby. That is just insane! Netero is the most fit 120 year old I know. Sorry, I kinda got into rambling, but those are my thoughts. Let me know what you think. Category:Blog posts